The objective of this grant is the utilization of chlorinated polyethylene alloys (CPEs) for maxillofacial prostheses. During the first year the most promising CPE alloy was selected, and its chemical and physical properties were studied. These were found superior overall to the properties of presently used elastomers. The procedure to prepare CPE prostheses from intrinsically colored CPE alloys (in "blanket form") is no more complicated and is less time consuming than currently used procedures. Finished prostheses from CPE alloys can be repaired with simple hand tools; e.g., a soldering iron can mend cracks and smooth rough areas; a hand-held Moto-Tool can shave off excess polymer. Animal trials were conducted and gave no indication of irritation. Clinical trials were begun with smaller prostheses (noses, ears, etc.) During the coming year, the clinical trials will intensified. Feedback from the expanded clinical trials will be used to correct the composition of the CPE; to modify metal molding procedures; to improve procedures for the molding of the prostheses themselves, and to make final adjustments on the patients. The preparation of larger prostheses will be emphasized.